


Amanda's Magical secret

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Cosplay Convention Crisis, Original Work
Genre: Ecchi, Gen, Humor, Magical Girls, OC, Orcs, Tomboy, henshin hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece.Inspired by Cosplay Convention Crisis. When Orks attack an anime Convention. Eighteen year old Amanda Miller must reluctantly transform into a magical girl to fight them off.





	Amanda's Magical secret

“So are you enjoying the convention?” Jacob’s voice awoke Amanda from her Daydream. She was feeling a little out of sorts and the two had gone to the food court to get themselves energized. Unlike everyone else at the convention, she’d decided to eschew cosplay for her standard t-shirt and jeans.Despite her relatively plain appearance she was still a very beautiful girl but she’d probably beat you up if you told her so. She had a very tomboyish look about her, short blonde hair and a face that was usually between three different types of pissed off. Her gaze fixed on to her long time friend Jacob Kirby. He looked like your typical nerd, even more so in his Homestuck cosplay. Amanda had teased him earlier for wearing basically what looked like blue Pajamas to imitate John Eggbert from the comic. He did look very similar, she’d give him that at least. “Oh, I am Jacob.” Amanda replied. “I’m just a little tired. Some asshole kept me up all night playing Smash Bros. Ultimate.” She teased, knowing fully well that she was the instigator of those late night matches Jacob scoffed, “Well that Asshole remembers you being a sore loser. Maybe you should play someone else besides Bayonetta.”   
  
Amanda felt offended by the notion, “Bayonetta is the only cool girl character, all the others are too prissy.”   
  
“What about Lucina? Or Corrin. They’re pretty tough girls.”   
  
“Their designs are too generic. Corrin’s just foot fetish bait, like put some damn shoes on girl.” She took a sip from her Monster and sat it back on the table.   
  
“Fair enough, I guess.” John took a bite out of his Nachos. “Are you gonna be able to make it through the rest of the day?”   
  
“I think i will. There’s nothing that a little Monster energy can’t fix.” She said as she took a swig of the can of Absolute Zero in front of her. Jacob looked at her in disgust, “You have to stop drinking so many of those. Didn’t you have like four yesterday?” Amanda was quick to correct him, “Five but who is counting really?”   
  
“You are?” He said dumbfounded.

“Shut the fuck up Eggbert. Or I'll scramble ya.”

“That’s the Amanda I know.”

“Told you it works. So what are we doing today?”   
  
“Uh we? You’ve been clinging to my side this whole time, don’t you want to do something on your own?”   
  
“I’ve gotta protect you from these cosplay thots bro. One of these big tittied Harlots is gonna drag you away and you’ll never be seen again.”   
  
“Amanda you don’t have to protect me 24/7. I’m a big boy now and I can handle myself. Plus your kind of a chick repellant.”   
  
“Pshh. I just scare off the Hoes from you Jacob. You need to find yourself one of these quiet little nerdy girls running around this convention center.”

“I haven’t found one that’s caught my eye. Maybe you should look for one of these “hot cosplay bros” then.”

“Hell no. I haven’t seen a single man around here who could handle me.” She crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust being contained in her t-shirt. “They don’t call me the toughest girl at Ama high for nothing.”   
  
“True. True. Is that who you're cosplaying as, by the way?”   
  
“It is actually. You don’t know how much I spent to get authentic Amanda Miller out-.”   
  
Amanda’s train of thought was derailed as the sound of someone screaming cut through the ambient chatter of the convention food court. The people around them stopped what they were doing and turned to look to where the scream had come from. “What the hell was that?” Jacob asked, standing up from his seat.   
  
“Something we should probably go investigate. Come on.” Amanda's sense of justice was something Jacob always admired about her. She was always rushing to the defense of the weak at school. Many a bully had found themselves in the infirmary after an encounter with Amanda. He’d always assumed Amanda never got in trouble for it because the faculty was too scared of what she’d do to them if they said otherwise. Amanda took off in a sprint and Jacob was left trying to catch up. As Amanda ran towards the source of commotion, she saw more and more people screaming and running in the opposite direction. She could see some of them were injured and there were some people writhing on the ground in pain.

_ No, this can’t be happening. Not here. Not NOW.  _ She stopped in her tracks when she saw that her worst fears had become realized. Several towering green creatures stood in front of a portal as more greenskins came pouring out of it. A small group of security guards had tried to engage with the creatures but they were currently splattered across the ground and walls. “Kapture as many 'umiez as possible!” The largest of them said. “Dese gitz are nice an’ plump. Dey’ll make for 'cellent workaz”  _ Orks. It just had to be Orks. _ The last thing Amanda wanted to do was fight them. It would require her to do something she wasn’t necessarily comfortable with. She figured that someone else would come and deal with it. The last thing she wanted Jacob to see was her turn into… oh wait Jacob. She turned to see Jacob running up behind her and screaming at the top of his lungs in fear. She ran and scooped him up into her arms, taking off to get him to safety. “ARE THOSE ORKS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Jacob exclaimed in a panic.

“Yes those are Orks, Jacob. Remember that Warhammer 40k game I’m into? LIke those kinds of Orks.”   
  
“Why aren’t you panicking about this? How do you know that Orks are real? Also put me down!”   
  
“Not happening little Eggbert. Also it’s a long story we don’t have time for. No need to worry though, I’m sure someone is going to come and handle this, send those Orks back to whence they came.” Amanda noticed a nearby supply closet and made a beeline for it, opening the door and sitting Jacob down inside. She immediately got to work barricading the door with what she could find. Using brooms to keep the handle from turning and stacking as much stuff as she could in front of it as Jacob tried to collect himself and process what he just saw.

“Amanda, please talk to me. You’re scaring me.” Jacob said nestling into a corner. 

Amanda finished her makeshift barricades before coming to sit in front of Jacob.    
  
“You’re my best friend, you can tell me any secret and I’m not gonna judge.” He said reassuringly.

Amanda tensed for a second but didn’t have any intention of telling him the truth. “Jacob, are you telling me you haven’t heard about those rumors about these Magical girls who fight monsters? I figured you would have, seeing as your room is filled with Sailor moon merch.”   
  
“I told you not to bring that up.” He said with slight embarrassment. “Besides, I thought those were just rumors. I never thought they were real.”   
  
“Well I believed them and I’d heard they had many a battle against those fucking Greenskins.” The disdain in her voice was clear. “Hopefully the four of them will be here to purge them and we’ll be fine.”   
  
“Four? Wasn’t there five? Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink right?”   
  
Amanda visibly cringed at the mention of Pink. “Yeah there is, I misspoke. I just get the feeling she might be busy with other things.”   
  
“If you say so.” Jacob was quiet for a second. “When do you think help will get here?”   
  
“I’ll give it ten minutes, the others should be here by then.”  _ If not then… *sigh* maybe pink will have to deal with it after all.  _ She thought.

“Let’s hope they don’t find us by then. We should probably stop talking in case they draw close.”   
  
“Good idea.” Amanda pulled out her phone and started watching the time intently.

Seconds turned to minutes and she couldn’t sense the presence of her other magical girl allies. It became increasingly clear that as they approached the ten minute mark that the other Magical girls weren’t coming.

_ Fucking Cowards, what are they waiting for? Are they waiting to see who would transform first? I know none of us likes turning into those sissy superheroes but people are dying out there. Well I guess I’m also waiting for everyone else to do my job for me so I can’t complain too much. _

_ 9:59:54… 55.. 56.. 57.. 58…  _ The dread of having to assume that form was making every tick of the clock even more excruciating.  _ 59.. 60.  _ Ten minutes had officially passed and no help had come. She couldn’t sense her allies magical presence anywhere and the carnage unfolding outside was only getting louder. She had no choice but to deal with it herself. “Hey.. Jacob.” She said warily.

“What’s up Amanda? Did ten minutes pass?” He whispered.

“Yeah they did. It looks like no one’s coming.”

“So what do we do? Try and making a break for it?”   
  
“No.” She shook her head. “I’m going to take them on myself.”

“Yourself? Are you crazy? They’ll slaughter you!”   
  
“In this form, they would. But in my other form, I might stand a chance?”   
  
“Other form? Wait you don’t mean….” Amanda nodded and stood up. She stuck out her arms and moved them in a zigzag pattern from head level to waist, finally putting them at her sides. “Mahou Henshin!” She exclaimed heroically and was suddenly bathed in a glowing pink light that nearly blinded Jacob. When the light finally subsided, he opened his eyes to a shocking sight. Amanada was standing there in the most revealing outfit he’d ever seen her in combined with her seeming to radiate little hearts around herself as she stood there, flashing him the peace sign. Gone were her jeans and instead replaced with a white stockings, hemmed with a pink ribbon garter belt. His eyes trailed up from her immaculately toned legs to the dress she was wearing that had an open abdominal window, allowing him to see her toned abs. This dress stopped at her breasts, the large DD cups hanging half covered with a large pink bow in between them. Jacob found himself unable to look away from her breasts as they heaved up and down with each breath but his concentration was soon broken by Amanda putting her hands on her hips, scepter in hand and pouting.

“Stop staring at me! It’s very rude to look at a woman’s ta-tas!” Her voice was a lot lighter and higher pitched than usual. “Amanda? You’re Magical Defender Pink? But you hate pink and girly clothes.” Jacob was incredulous at the situation.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jacob! I’m a very girly girl, I love pink and ribbons and hearts and flowers!” She was gushing and radiating a sickening happiness.

_ It’s like she’s a completely different person… I wonder if her regular personality is there. I can see why she was so hesitant to transform into this… I kind of like her this way. _ “Yeah… uh that’s the Amanda I know.”   
  
“Good. Glad we’re on the same page. I’m sorry I had to keep this a secret from my best friend in the whole wide world. Secret identity and all that, I was just trying to keep you safe.”   
  
“It’s no problem, I’m not mad. How did you end up like this?”   
  
“Well it all started a few years back when I was working as a camp counselor. There was this crash one night in the woods and me and four other of the counselors went to investigate. We found this alien spaceship and it’s pilot, a little furry guy named Bog-o-Bog. He told us that creatures would be coming to attack the earth and hit us with the light to give us our powers. We’re always a bit hesitant to transform but when we do, we're a lot more enthusiastic.”   
  


“I see. Well are you gonna get to it? Those Orks sound really rowdy out there.”

“Goodness Gracious I almost forgot. Those stupid no good pieces of sugar! Greenskins are like a bag of black licorice in the pantry of justice and I’ll purge them with the power of love.”

“Pieces of sugar? Don’t you mean sh-” She put her staff to his mouth.

“Hush, Jacob. There is no need for those foul words.” Amanda then gestured with her staff to move the barricade she’d made with magic. “Follow me on my crusade of love and Justice!” She ran towards the door and barreled through it, her incredibly short skirt gave Jacob a view of her butt as bubbly as her personality. John prayed that Amanda wouldn’t kill him as soon as she was back to normal for seeing her body in such vivid detail and ran after her. Magical girl or not he didn’t want to see her getting hurt. She was his best friend and well…. He felt something else developing in his heart for her. Something that he’d always kind of felt but never wanted to admit until now.

Amanda arrived in the food court to see bundles of captured Humans as a group of ten Orks stood in the middle, watching their captive quarry. “Oi! gitz! look wit' yer eyes!” One of Orcs pointed his war club at her and exclaimed. “I am, yer bugga. An’ wot i see...Wun uv dose magical 'umie girls!” Another replied. “No shit yer damned git! Somebody go kall da warboss!” The one with the club yelled, hitting the other on the head with his club. The clubbed one ran away to do as he asked while the rest of the Orks prepared to Charge. Jacob ran to her side but she blocked him with her arm. “Stand back, Jacob! Let me handle them!” Jacob took a step back. “Just be careful Magical Defender Pink. I don’t want you getting hurt.”   
  
“Nonsense, Jacob. I’ll be fine.” She pointed her staff at the Orks. “I suppose you Orks aren’t here for the concessions?”   
  
“No we are not. We're ere ta smash ya, itz wot orks do. Yer not very big but yer are strong. Gonna prove ta ‘da warboss ‘dat we are supreme gitz.”

“The only ones getting smashed into pixie dust is you! I’m going to kick your tushies back the dimension from whence you came. Have at thee!” She jumped from her position several feet into the air and came down with a powerful kick. She kicked straight through one of the Orks and he exploded into hearts. Amanda was quick to turn her heel to face the dumbfound orcs with a smile and shake of her butt.    
  
“Dis pink 'umie jus kilt gitzstompa! I neva liked 'em anyway.” The Ork with a club stated.

“Oops! Did I do that? I’ll be more careful next time…. Hi yah!” She did a flip over them and with a swing of her staff sent a wave of hearts made of light towards them. These Energy hearts acted like shurikens and stabbed deep into the Orks. They roared in pain and charged after her on the end of the flip.

Jacob trying not look at the very obvious upskirt she just gave him was amazed at how powerful she was. She was like a pink tornado of pain, she was engaging these eight foot tall orks in hand to hand combat and winning! 

“ORA ORA ORA!” She let loose a barrage of punches that broke the rib cage of a nearby ork and then kicked him across the room, exploding on impact into more hearts. She dodged a claw weapon from another and countered with a swipe of her staff. The wing shaped head of her scepter created an energy blade from its tip that cut him down to size. The mighty ork falling in two and vaporizing like his brethren. The other six orks gave her a wide berth, realizing that they may have bitten off more than they could chew but Amanda wasn’t going to let up. She waved her scepter and formed what appeared to be two submacheguns made entirely of red licorice.

“Lock and rocky road, you greenskin hufflelumps!” She spun in a circle firing off her newly formed candy guns. Each weapon firing a stream of candy hearts at a high velocity. These hearts were more deadly than sweet and pierced through the remaining orcs as if they were standard ammunition. Five Orcs fell to the ground with a large THUMP! Each of them exploding into little hearts. The last remaining Orc, the one with the club stood clutching his chest. He had been riddled with the candy but was still barely standing.

“Any last words, Heretic!” She threw down one of her guns and replaced it with her staff.

“Yer may kill me but yer'll neva get ‘da boss.”    
  
“We’ll see about that. Now it’s time for the finisher!” Her scepter began to glow with pink light and the energy blade from before extended from the tip. She pressed down the trigger on her Licorice SMG which began charging with magical energy.

“Defender scramble!” She yelled as she slashed with her staff sending an energy wave towards him as she fired the charged heart shot at him. The two attacks combined and slammed into his body causing him to explode larger and more powerfully then his fellow Ork. She turned to Jacob and flashed two peace signs.

“See? I told you Jacob, I’m untouchable.” She boasted. Jacob’s eyes widened, “Look out, Magical Defender Pink!” But his warning was too late, Amanda was snatched up by the legs by what Jacob assumed was the warboss. This Ork was twice the size of the others and was armed with a large claw weapon he was using to grab Amanda with as well as a large machine gun looking thing that he’d replaced his hand with. “So yer dat magical 'umie dats been krumpin ma boyz?” The warboss growled. “Yer don't look like much, i guess i had a bunch uv weak gitz wit' me if dey got krumped by ‘da likes uv ya.”   
  
“Sorry to disappoint Mr.?”   
  
“Rippa Splitta.”   
  
“Rippa Splitta, what a scrumptious sounding name. You must really be da biggest and strongest of them all aren’t you? Not many Orks can get the drop on a Magical defender.” 

“Uv kourse Iz da biggest an’ da strongest. Iz da warboss. Now less talk'n an' more dyin!” He sent the command to his claw to crush her tiny legs but found his claw wasn’t responding. He looked down to see that the claw was no longer attached to his hand and that hand was also no longer attached to his body. Amanda stood on the ground having used her staff with quickly remove his arm and get back into a fighting stance. “Ur gonna pay for dat girlie!” He growled as his Machine Gun arm roared to life. Amanda dashed away, sprinting at superhuman speed to avoid the hail storm of bullets following her across the food court. She needed to find an opening but he wasn’t letting her, she knew that she wasn’t completely invincible like she’d let Jacob on to know; if she stopped for one second she was dead. Racing across the court, she was careful not to get any civilians in the crossfire. His gun just didn’t seem to run out of bullets and she couldn’t run forever. Her legs were starting to tire after running for a few minutes, she just needed….

*click*

An opening. His gun stopped firing as the automatic reloading mechanism kicked in, this was her chance to strike. She spun on her heels and ran towards him, staff at the read to strike. Just as she got within a few feet, he stuck his arm out and she heard the first bullet load into the chamber. Inhaling sharply in surprise, she ducked down just in time and the bullets passed over her head. Now sliding across the floor she struck his knee with her energy blade. As he began to fall on to the stricken knee, she struck again. This time targeting his gun arm, taking it off before he could use it to end her life. Despite now being on the ground armless, this Ork Warboss wasn’t going down without a fight. He grabbed her into a bear hug and started crushing her with all his might. Amanda was trapped, her arms restrained. She struggled against his mighty grip but to no avail. She couldn’t breathe and her rib cage was dangerously close to being reduced to dust. With no other options as she had dropped her primary weapon when he grabbed her, she reared her head back and headbutted the Ork Boss. The force of her head striking his was enough to knock him back a few inches and get him to release his grip. Reaching for her staff, it flew back to her hands and she plunged it into his chest. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” She charged all of her power into the staff, pink energy flowing up body and into the weapon. “Defender Spark!” The Orc then suddenly exploded, showering the immediate era in green goop. She turned around twirling her staff before holding it triumphantly in ther air. “Once again… VICTORY IS MINE!” She declared.

Jacob and the onlooker around her began to cheer and call her name as she started to bow and then ran to help those who had been captured. An hour later after fending off the Ork attack and helping authorities with the wounded civilians, Amanda returned to Jacob and they went back into the very supply closet they were hiding in so she could transform back. Not surprisingly the convention had decided to shut down for that day but they would open on the next day. “Dematerialize.” And with a wave of her wand she was back to her regular old self. Wiping her hands on her pants as if doing something dirty she remarked, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“What are you talking about? That was amazing! You kicked so much ass.”   
  
“In the most girliest and sissiest way possible. I hate transforming into that thing, did you hear what I was saying? Makes me sick, all that happiness and sugary talk.”

“Well I…”  _ Do not say you liked her better that way Jacob. You want to go home to your family after this. _ Jacob started to stare, finding himself enraptured by her beauty. Sure she was a lot more plain in her regular form but that didn’t mean she wasn’t absolutely beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt but doing it now wouldn’t be a good time considering all that had happened. “I’m just glad you're safe.”

“Me too.” She yawned. “All that Ork purging has made me hungry. Want to go grab a bite to eat?”   
  
“Sure I’d love too, but you are paying.”   
  
“Fuck you, Egghead. I just saved the damn convention. I should be eating for free.”   
  
“Magical Defender Pink saved the convention.” Jacob corrected

“Shut up, you. Come on before I change my mind.” She stormed off slightly mad and Jacob followed behind, hoping that he’d be able to tell her his feelings by the end of the Con.


End file.
